memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sleeping Dogs (episode)
While exploring a gas giant, the Enterprise finds the wreck of a Klingon scoutship sinking into the atmosphere. Summary The show opens with Hoshi doing some combat training with Malcolm in the armory. She's having trouble adjusting to the new phase pistol with which you don't have to compensate for particle drift, as opposed to the older EM-33. The practice is interrupted as the ship drops out of warp to survey a class 9 gas giant. After launching the probe, the ''Enterprise'' detects siren sounds and other radiation. They also discover a damaged ship sinking into the atmosphere with some biosigns onboard. Malcolm, one of the members selected to investigate the vessel, visits Phlox to see about some kind of treatment for a cold he has picked up. In the meantime, Hoshi visits Captain Archer to request to be added to the team. She gives several arguments as to why she should be added. Archer agrees that they are valid reasons, and says that T'Pol had already requested that Hoshi be added to the team. After suiting up and taking a shuttle, Hoshi, Malcolm, and T'Pol enter the atmosphere. Due to the rate at which the ship is descending, they will only have an hour to investigate the vessel. After detecting a breathable atmosphere, the crew removes their helmets. Hoshi remarks that Malcolm is lucky to have a cold and be unable to smell the stench in the vessel. They soon discover that this is a Klingon ship, a class never encountered by Humans before. They find the crew unconscious. There is a debate about whether they should rescue the crew or not. Malcolm argues that they shouldn't let them die, but T'Pol explains that dying at their posts is exactly what they would want – and that they would kill the humans if they found them onboard. The team signals the Enterprise and details the situation. The crew has been incapacitated due to some kind of airborne neurotoxin. While this is happening, a Klingon female approaches the bridge and spies the away team. She moves quickly away from them, with Malcolm pursuing. She surprises him and knocks him down, then dives into the airlock and takes the shuttlepod just as T'Pol and Hoshi arrive. The away team is now stuck on a damaged Klingon vessel, surrounded by potentially dangerous enemies, and sinking into the core of the gas giant. Back on the Enterprise, they are surprised as the shuttlepod flies past them into open space. The Klingon starts sending out a com signal which they are able to translate as a signal for any available warships to come and attack the Enterprise, who the female believes has attacked. After grappling the shuttlepod back into their docking bay, they subdue the Klingon with their phase pistols. Archer makes the decision to take Enterprise into the atmosphere to rescue the away team. Back on the Klingon vessel, the away team has the problem of decrypting the control panels and discovering a way of piloting the ship out of the gas giant. Hoshi manages to translate some of the consoles, including the weapons panel (which includes photon torpedoes, something Malcolm has never heard of). The Enterprise contacts the away team to inform them that they are attempting a rescue. The attempt is very quickly aborted, as the Enterprise's probe is destroyed by a wave of pressure which begins to affect the Enterprise itself, pushing its hull plating past the maximum pressure it can sustain. Archer informs the away team that they will attempt another rescue later. In the medical bay, Phlox briefs the Captain on the situation. The reason the Klingon female has survived is because she hid in a low-temperature environment, slowing the affects of the toxin. If untreated, it will kill her. Archer tries to talk to the Klingon, but is rebuffed. After researching the Vulcan database, the Klingon vessel is revealed to be a ''Raptor''-class scout vessel. It is very well designed, with a tough hull, and coherent molecular alloy reinforcement. Trip suggests a possible way to reinforce the Enterprise to allow them to reach the vessel. Hoshi, Malcolm, and T'Pol discover the crew logs, which reveal that after a raid on a Xarantine outpost, the crew had fallen ill. They also discover what's wrong with the Klingon ship's engines. They go down to the engine room to find the port fusion injector, which is malfunctioning. On the Enterprise, Archer discusses the situation with Trip. He feels he's made a tactical error in talking with the Klingon woman by asking for her help. He felt she saw it as a sign of weakness. They discuss why the Klingons are always so determined to destroy the humans when they meet them. On the Klingon vessel, Malcolm complains that he feels light-headed. T'Pol remarks that he is dehydrated, and suggests he drink some water. Hoshi and T'Pol set out for the galley in blue sector. When they get to it, they find it to be very different from what they were expecting. Hoshi is disturbed by the food, notably the gagh and live targs that the Klingons keep as food. T'Pol notes that the Klingons prefer freshly slaughtered food. Hoshi has a minor axiety attack, and T'Pol walks her through a Vulcan meditation exercise to deal with it. She promises to teach Hoshi how to do it by herself once they are back on the Enterprise. Just as she finishes saying this, the vessel begins to experience hull integrity failure. With the away team assembled in engineering, Malcolm explains a new plan. He intends to use the weapons systems to help get them up and out of the atmosphere. Trip updates Archer on the status of the changes to the Enterprise. Archer updates Trip on his research into the Klingon society. He returns to the medical bay to talk to the Klingon. Phlox has developed a cure for the toxin. Archer explains the situation to the female, notably that the toxin comes from Xarantine ale. The female reveals that they had indeed attacked an outpost and consumed the ale they captured. Using the threat of dishonorable deaths for the crew, Archer convinces her to help in the rescue. On the Klingon vessel, the away team has begun firing photon torpedoes into the atmosphere to raise their altitude. They manage to raise the vessel enough to let the Enterprise shuttle pod, containing Archer and the Klingon, onboard. Archer introduces her as officer Bu'kaH. Archer hails the Enterprise from the ''Somraw'' just as two more Klingon vessels come into sensor range. As Archer retakes his command chair from Trip, the Somraw hails them again and demands that Enterprise surrender. Archer calls the captain's bluff and demands that the Klingon vessel stand down or be destroyed. Archer orders the ship away before the reinforcements arrive. In the DeCon chamber, the away team takes a much-needed break, relaxing in the warm feeling of the UV radiation. When Phlox tells them that they are ready to leave the chamber, they ask to be scanned again, just to make sure they didn't pick anything up. Reluctantly agreeing, Phlox closes the com channel. Hoshi and Malcolm both comments about how enjoyable the chamber is. T'Pol remarks that the chamber is pleasant. Extended Scene For this episode, there is an extended scene that can be found on the ENT Season 1 DVD. Sleeping Dogs Deleted Scene 43 44 As in the aired version of the episode, Archer and Trip talk while they do some welding inside a shuttlepod. Archer admits that he may have made an error asking Bu'kaH for assistance and decides to appeal to her Klingon way of thinking. This version of the scene ends with Doctor Phlox contacting Archer with news that he has discovered a cure for Bu'kaH, although there is also an "interesting wrinkle" that he would like to discuss with the captain. Background Information * This is the only appearance of the Klingon Raptor-class scout vessel. * Chronologically, this is the first time that photon torpedoes, Star Trek's staple weaponry, are mentioned. * This is the first appearance of the entirely computer-generated targ. * This is also the first appearance of the garment worn underneath the EV suits. * The episode title comes from the expression, "let sleeping dogs lie." * The lining of the EV suit worn by Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction (item #2901). *Trip mentions that the Klingon vessel is a "tough little ship." This is a phrase used both by William Riker and Thomas Riker, both referring to the . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.7, . *As part of the ENT Season 1 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Michelle C. Bonilla as Bu'kaH *Vaughn Armstrong as Klingon Captain References alcohol; class 9 gas giant; common cold; disruptors; duratanium; EM interference; EM 33; environmental suit; escape pod; fusion injector; gagh; galley; gas giant; grappler; GSC; helium; Kamaraazite flu; Klingons; Klingon Bird-of-Prey (22nd century); Klingonese; Mexico; neurotoxin; photon torpedo; planet; ; shuttlepod (22nd century); Shuttlepod One; siren calls; ''Somraw'', IKS; targ; universal translator; Vulcan database; Xarantines; Xarantine ale |next= }} Category: ENT episodes de:Schlafende Hunde es:Sleeping Dogs nl:Sleeping Dogs pl:Sleeping Dogs sv:Sleeping Dogs